Electronic communications may carry a wide variety of content, for example media files, electronic mail, medical records, financial transactions, and other confidential information. The electronic communications may travel for some of the communication end-to-end path over unsecured communication links where the content may be subject to tampering or intrusion. A variety of security measures have been applied to provide increased security and to raise the level of difficulty for nefarious actors attempting to access the confidential information. Confidential information may include multimedia content which may be communication and stored on various devices.